Cerita Sang Bidadari
by Black Tofu
Summary: AU!ONE-SHOOT/LeviMika/K/Typotrap/OOC maybe? Mikasa mengingat kenangan masa lalu bersama sosok yang paling mencintainya selama ini. Semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. 'Siapapun peran yang ia mainkan, aku tetap menjadi bidadari kecilnya...' /Levi as Mikasa's foster dad/re-upload/ review?


Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku temui 4 tahun belakangan ini…

Ia pribadi yang menyenangkan, tapi lebih sering menunjukan sisi penggerutu dan cueknya. Tapi aku yakin ia orang yang bisa membuat nyaman.

Namanya Levi… Levi Ackerman.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan, hari apa, dan jam berapa.

Seperti ketika aku membuka mata aku sudah terbiasa dengan sosoknya yang duduk di kursi makan membaca koran pagi hari sambil minum kopi. Kadang–kadang kakinya bertumpuk satu sama lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia sadar bahwa aku memperhatikannya dari pintu kamar. Kemudian ia mengajakku makan pagi. Membuatnya seolah terburu–buru agar aku bisa cuci muka dengan cepat dan makan bersamanya.

Di siang hari, kami bermain dan jalan–jalan ke kota sebelum aku dititipkan di bibi tetangga sementara ia pergi bekerja…

.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah di ulang tahunku ke–9.

Seperti tahun dan ulang tahun siapapun yang biasanya, perayaan satu–satunya yang kami lakukan adalah hadir untuk satu sama lain.

Levi membelikanku flip flops baru sebagai hadiah. Aku memamerkannya pada Eren dan Armin.

Di malam hari aku diam–diam berterima kasih saat ia tidur. Dan berjanji suatu saat jika aku sudah besar dan kaya, aku akan membelikannya sepatu kulit bagus yang mendecit jika disentuh sangking mengkilatnya.

.

.

.

Belakangan aku punya banyak teman perempuan. Dan semakin asyik bermain di luar.

Kadang aku melewatkan makan siang karena tidak mau ketinggalan permainan atau pembicaraan apa yang hari itu akan kami lakukan.

Aku membagi cerita menyenangkan itu pada Levi di malam hari. Kadang ia tertawa karena menganggap ceritaku lucu. Aku kan tidak sedang melawak!

.

.

.

Sore itu Sasha mengeluh kalau orang tuanya berlaku tidak adil padanya. Aku tidak percaya yang ia katakan. Kemudian kelompok laki–laki ikut bergabung dan kami saling membicarakan orang tua kami.

Semena–mena ucapan mereka menjadi sugesti bisu.

Otak 11 tahunku tampaknya masih bingung dalam menyaring pembicaraan.

Malam itu, aku tidak cerita apapun pada Levi. Meja makan diantara kami begitu tenang.

.

.

.

Aku mulai masuk akademi dan bertemu lebih banyak orang. Guruku bilang semakin banyak mengenal orang, duniaku semakin luas. Aku percaya akan hal itu. Pandangan dan pola pikirku menjadi lebih rumit tanpa ku sadari. Aku lebih banyak berpikir.

Teman–temanku tahu ulang tahun ke–13 ku dirayakan hari ini, dan mereka mengajak –memaksaku untuk merayakan bersama mereka. Ada balon, musik, dan snack. Kami bersenang–senang sampai tak terasa aku pulang jam 9 malam.

Di depan pintu aku takut jika Levi akan memarahiku karena pulang larut. Sampai aku masuk ke rumah dan menemukannya tertidur di sofa dengan donat berlilin –yang sudah habis meleleh di atas meja, dan sekotak misterius berwarna biru bertulis _for : Mikasa, Happy Birthday dear._

Aku merasa bersalah… tapi kupikir tak apa–apa karena ini hanya terjadi satu kali.

.

.

.

Suatu hari entah bagaimana aku menemukan fakta kalau Levi benar–benar bukan ayahku. Bukan masalah besar tapi tak bisakah ia setidaknya bicara jujur tentang ini?

Kau tahu saat aku bertanya 'Jadi dimana orang tuaku?'

Dengan mudah ia berkata 'Mana aku tahu.'

Aku benar–benar marah kala itu. Aku menyebutnya pembohong besar. Bisa saja ia mengambilku secara paksa dari orang tuaku untuk alasan jahat, dan aku disini hanya semata–mata beruntung saja.

Tapi Levi juga tidak kalah marahnya. Kata–kata kasar pertamanya seumur hidup yang pernah kudengar benar–benar buatku bungkam.

Kemudian aku mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis. Kesal dan bingungpun menggumpal.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, seminggu setelah ulang tahun ke–14 ku aku berbuat ulah dengan salah satu guru biologi yang keras kepala.

Tindakanku benar karena aku membetulkan kesalahan yang ia buat di kelas, namun kebebalannya tanpa sengaja membuatku memukulnya.

Levi datang setelah aku dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Ia minta maaf untukku sambil menunduk.

'Aku harap pihak sekolah bisa membantu menjadikan putriku orang yang lebih baik.' Katanya.

Kemudian kami pulang, dan Levi mengajakku berbicara tentang apa yang sudah kulakukan di sekolah. Ia tidak pernah tahu. Karena bertahun yang lalu seolah ada benteng pembatas diantara kami berdua. Aku merasa tak bisa bicara seenaknya lagi padanya.

Terlebih setelah aku tahu dia bukan sesiapaku.

'Aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu. Aku tak bisa bicara yang sebenarnya karena aku takut menyakitimu.' Levi berkata.

Aku bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya. Matanya terlihat lelah dan menghitam karena stress. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilipat sesikut dari tempat kerjanya. Mungkin ia terpaksa ijin untuk memenuhi panggilan sekolah. Ia terlihat lebih tua dari terakhir kali aku memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang dingin ini, benteng pemisah diantara kami menebal kian jauh.

Aku berumur 17 tahun dan dia… mungkin lebih dari 35 tahun.

Aku mencoba berpikir dewasa dengan membuat rencana bagaimana untuk menyenangkan Levi. Senyum di antara kami kian memudar. Kalaupun ada itu tidak sama dengan yang dulu. Aku mencari cara, namun yang kutemui adalah pekerjaan bagus di ibukota dan seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

Jarak 5 Km yang memisah kami semakin jauh mulai terasa. Ketika aku berpisah dengan pacarku di bulan ke–6 dan lari ke alcohol. Levi hidup sebagai pria kesepian yang menunggu–nunggu kapan ia menerima _email_ balasan dari putrinya.

Terkadang _caller id_ Levi yang muncul di ponselnya dianggap bisa menunggu sampai nanti aku pulang. Pada saat itu aku sedang di restaurant _Korean food_ favoritku dan teman–teman. Levi semakin sering mengunjungi nisan tunangannya, bercerita tentang kesehariannya, berharap bicara pada batu bisa menggantikan kerinduannya pada gadis beranjak dewasa yang dulu ada di rumahnya.

Saat aku hampir putus asa mencari pekerjaan baru di ibukota karena kantor lamaku melayangkan SP (Surat Peringatan) akibat kecerobohanku dalam bekerja, aku menangis berharap bisa mengirim _email_ keluhan pada Levi.

Tapi tidak jadi, karena aku tahu _email_ berisi basa–basinya sampai saat ini tak pernah aku balas. Bahkan mengangkat teleponnya hanya saat aku sedang tak malas.

Saat itu aku mengingat hal–hal yang kutulis ini…

.

.

.

Aku harap aku cepat sadar waktu itu…

Siapapun peran yang ia mainkan, aku tetap menjadi bidadari kecilnya…

Aku satu–satunya yang ia punya…

Kemudian bidadari kecilnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang bebal…

Jika seseorang harus minta maaf, aku yang harus mengatakannya paling banyak…

Kau menyita begiiiiitu banyak waktu untuk semua omong kosongku, tapi satu nasehatpun darimu aku selalu tutup telinga…

Padahal selama ini kau berperan sebagai pangeran dan ayah yang hebat untukku…

_You know? Even since many years passed I have always love you for a long time…_

.

.

.

Hari itu masih jauh dari 25 Desember namun aku tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama untuk pulang ke rumah kami, membawa sepasang sepatu mengkilat bagus yang pernah kujanjikan 10 tahun lalu untuk Levi. Aku meninggalkannya kesepian terlalu lama.

Aku meneleponnya untuk mengabari aku dalam perjalanan.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

**A/N **:

it's not even father's day… he's not even his father… ah sudahlah… ;;w;;

Diriku belum cukup lapang dada untuk terjun ke multi–chapter. Jadi semoga taburan taburan one shot super randomku bisa cukup menghibur. Amen.


End file.
